Total drama ED
by Thefanficlover78900
Summary: he eds and people compete for one million dollars. plz review


Total drama eds

( After TDWT)

"After 2 years of waiting here is the season 4th of Total Drama it's called Total Drama Eds here come 3 cotestants now" said chris. Soon Ed Edd and Eddy come out of the boat and on to the dock.

"Butter toast!" yelled Ed

I'm here for the money!" blurted Eddy.

"Yes everyone is here for the money Eddy." Said the annoyed Chris. Then Sharah and Jimmy come.

"Ed!' yelled Sharah "aren't you suppose to be grounded?"

" Aren't **you **suppose to be grounded baby sister?" asked Ed.

Sharah was silent. Jimmy poked Sharah. "Sharah" said the worried Jimmy.

Then Sharah turned her head (but not her body) to jimmy._** "Don't touch me!" **_yelled sharah in a scary voice.

After that and making sure no one had a heart attack. Johnny and plank came in." Look plank the Eds are here." said johnny.

" Oh about plank I reliaze we have 13 people but we need 12 for even teams so," said Chris as he threw plank onto the boat that was leaving.

"Plank!" Johnny cried.

**First one voted off: Plank**

Soon the Kankers arived. " Kankers! Run!" said the Eds. But then caugt by the Kankers.

"Oh I missed you so much Double D." Marie said while kissing him.

By the look of this you could actually see steam coming through Sharah's she pulled Double D away from Marie. "Thanks Sharah" said Double D blushing slightly. Marie glared at Sharah. Sharah glared back

Then Kevin and Rolf came

"Ah! The Dorks here," Kevin said.

"No! The Edboys are here," Rolf said

Soon Naze arvied

She then said, " Wow it's good to be here. But just so you Chris if I get unfarly voted off I'm a C.I.T and I have Lawyers."

"Ok," said Chris,"Now that we have everybody let's begin the teams. For Team Jawbreakers: Ed, Edd, Eddy, Johnny, Sharah, Lee. For Team 4Kids Sucks : Jimmy, Kevin, Naze, Rolf, May, Marie. Before you go to the mess hall Here is an oppurtunity. You can either have Chef's cooking or you can have liver an brussle sprouts and if I were you i go with the 2nd option."

Everyone looked at him weird they never ate or knew Chef's cooking was that bad. Everyone didn't take up his offer. "Can I have some brusselsprout?" asked Double D. Everyone stared at him shocked.

Chris grinned and replied " Sure."

_' Yay! This is my chance to be alone with Double will throw rocks and keep him till I tell him I love him and sent an Ice doll on Naze but Marie will save her then we fight and Double D acendentilly pulls Naze's Rosario off and- oh wait that's something else.' _thought Sharah." Can I also have the second choice" Chris nodded.

( At the Mess hall )

Eddy poked the unknown substace with his spoon and the unknown substance ate the spoon."We shoud've chose the liver" He said eveyone nodded in agreemet except Ed who stashed 19,854 boxes of gravy and now eating 50 of the boxes.

50 boxes

( At the Place where the liver and brusselsprouts where)

Double D and Sharah were done and then they talked.

(at the dock)

Everyone was there and Chris ( After lunch of course [cause Chef would force them to have eat 7x more { and Double D and Sharah were eating somewhere else }]) :} X] 8) to begin their challenge. " Ok."Chris anounced," Your challenge is to pick 3 people ( at that the Eds were picked on their Team and 2 of the kankers and jimmy) and they will jump off that cliff. You can choose to sit out, but your team might not win.

( At the cliff with the Eds and May, Marie and Jimmy )

" So who wants to go first?" asked the terrified Jimmy.

" How about you so we can be with our mans," yelled Marie throwing Jimmy down but not to the water but to the ground, thus not counting.

" 1... 2... 3!" yelled the Eds and _SPLASH_!

" And Team Jawbreakers wins!" shouted Chris " Team 4Kids Sucks I'll see you at trible counc- I mean elimanation ceremony"

( Elimanation )

"First one safe:

Naze

next one: Kevin

(both recieve their marshmallows and blush)

Rolf

( Shouts Horay! )

.

.

.

May

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(close up on Marie not caring)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

( close up on Jimmy )

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Marie" said Chris

" What why me!"shouted Jimmy

2nd person voted out: Jimmy

**Next time: a couple is secret of why Jimmy was booted out revealed!**

**Dont miss next chapter **


End file.
